


Lost in Your Touch

by Daungli (OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli)



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, hungover Carmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli/pseuds/Daungli
Summary: After a night of heavy drinking, Carmen wakes up with a pounding headache, no clothes, and no memory of last night. Lucky for her, Julia is there to remind her.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Lost in Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> well, this happened.  
> I have nothing to say for myself except that it is gratuitous.

Carmen awoke slowly, her head pounding and her body aching. She leaned over and eased herself out of the hotel bed.  
She put a hand on her head, her headache hurting her eyes.  
How much did she drink last night?  
She took a couple of steps across the room and looked into the mirror. She ran her hands through her hair and froze.  
Her neck was covered in dark bruises.  
“What the hell happened?” She whispered to herself.  
That explained the pleasant ache she was experiencing.  
And the soreness of her thighs.  
And her lack of underwear. 

The bathroom door swung open and Julia sauntered out. Her hair in a towel.  
Her hips swished invitingly.  
Her pert breasts bounced gently.  
The bruises on her neck stood out as dark as her hair.  
Her cheeks heated just a little as Carmen drank in her nakedness.  
“I’m surprised you’re up already. You were snoring quite a lot.”  
Carmen leaned against the dresser.  
“Did we...?” She trailed off. Uncertain  
“Several times.” Julia smirked.  
Julia turned to look in the mirror, her hand running over her long neck and eyeing Carmen's matching bruises.  
I think I gave as good as I got.  
She put a hand on Carmen's shoulder and kissed her gently on the cheek.  
“Are you okay Carm?”  
Carmen shook her head.  
“Hungover” she managed.  
Julia’s attitude changed from sultry to worried.  
“We did drink a lot last night. I assumed you could manage though.”  
“I just need some coffee.”  
“I will order some. And some breakfast. Some food will help you.”  
Carmen had at least worked out what had happened, that much was obvious.  
She had to come clean about what was going on.  
Carmen sat back on the bed.  
“Jules. I don’t remember any of last night.”  
The other woman’s face dropped and she moved to cover herself with the blanket from the bed.  
“What’s the last thing you remember?”  
“Greek drinking game?”  
That part came back clearly. The bar was crowded and rowdy. Several men were teaching the pair how to play a drinking game.  
“Okay.”  
Julia grinned. “Do you remember making out like horny teenagers?”  
Carmen hesitated. Not entirely sure if Julia was joking or not.  
“I’ll remind you”  
She leaned in, her hand tangling in Carmen hair and their lips met, Julia tongue teasing Carmen's Lower lips before invading her mouth, instantly their tongues were entwined in a battle for dominance.  
Carmen's hand slipped up Julia’s thin frame to cup and squeeze her left breast.  
The two broke apart to breathe heavily. 

_Carmen shoved Julia’s mouth against hers, pressing the smaller woman into the bar, knocking over their next drinks to the sound of men and women cheering them onwards.  
Julia’s knee was between Carmen's legs, pressing up into her and the larger woman pressed back, Grinding slowly against Julia.  
Both women moaned and Julia wrapped her hands in Carmen's hair, pressing herself back against the redhead.  
Someone hooted as Carmen's hand disappeared under Julia’s shirt and she groped drunkenly at her breast. _

As quickly as it had come, the flashback was gone. Carmen grinned at Julia.  
“I remember that now.”  
“Good.”  
Julia grinned back. Her hand on Carmen's hard stomach.  
“Shower, I’ll order breakfast. And then we can see what else you can remember.”  
As she talked her fingers walked up Carmen's abs and ended teasing her lips.  
Carmen nodded, suddenly flushed and hot.  
She walked into the bathroom, still steamed from Julia’s shower earlier. She flipped on the water, testing its temperature before getting under the rain shower head.  
Her headache was still bothering her, but not as bad as it had been and the redhead dipped her head under the shower, enjoying the water cascading down her back. Wondering at what had happened.  
Apparently all it had taken was getting drunk. And just like that the months of careful flirting had boiled over into something rough and passionate.  
Carmen leaned against the cool tile of the shower and ran her hand through her hair. 

_Julia moaned loudly, her her pressed into the tile of the shower, scalding hot water running over both their naked forms. Her pert breasts pointed straight up at Carmen as she the smaller woman arched her back pressing her hips into Carmen's leg.  
Carmen gripped her waist with both hands, lifting the other woman’s pale body and holding her against herself, her knee the only thing bearing Julia’s weight and she ran a hand through her short hair, tilting her back and breathing the smell of her in, before biting down on her delicate neck.  
Julia groaned, her hands running down Carmen's back and pulling her hair, Carmen refused to relent, her free hand slipping between her knee and Julia’s hot core. She bit down harder on her pale neck as one of her fingers found what she was looking for.  
Julia bucked and moaned her name, Carmen's thumb drawing circles around Julia’s clit while the smaller woman rolled her hips, breathing raggedly and gasping in both pain and pleasure as she finally let Carmen take her against the shower wall. Her body shuddering against Carmen's only moments later as she the larger woman drove her to her climax, a hand on her throat pinning her as Carmen worked her body expertly. _

The flashback ended abruptly and left Carmen panting heavily. A heat pooling low in her body at the memories. She had fantasized several times about what Julia would sound like in the throes of passion.  
Now she knew.  
Absently her hand drifted over her chest, her nippples hard, and down her toned abs to find a wetness that wasn’t from the shower.  
“So that’s what you're doing in here.”  
Carmen nearly leapt out of her skin. Julia startled her badly. 

Carmen blushed hard. Caught like a child with her hand in a cookie jar.  
“Julia grinned. Don’t be embarrassed. Touching is fun.”  
Carmen nodded.  
“I remember showering with you.”  
“That was fun.”  
“Did it hurt?”  
Julia stepped into the shower, running a finger over Carmen's breast, stopping to tease her nipple. The smaller woman leaned in, her pale skin a sharp contrast against Carmen's Mediterranean color.  
She nipped at Carmen's earlobe and nuzzled the bite marks on her neck.  
“Only in the best way” she whispered, her voice husky, sending a shiver through the larger woman as she bit down, her tongue flicking over a bruise and sucking gently.  
Carmen gasped as Julia tweaked her nipple lightly. Her hand explored the darker woman’s muscular stomach. Julia’s hand dipped lower, teasing Carmen's clit.  
“Touching is fun, but being touched is better, isn’t it?”  
Carmen opened her mouth to respond, but only a moan came out.  
“No noise.” Julia whispered. Her other hand slipping up Carmen's thigh, pushing her legs apart.  
Carmen nodded. Her body trembling in time with the strokes of the smaller woman’s thumb on her clit.  
Julia knelt down and kissed slowly down Carmen's wet body, Carmen knew what was coming next, and leaned back and opened her legs, giving Julia full access to herself.  
Julia didn’t hesitate, kissing Carmen’s clit lightly before plunging her tongue into her core. Juli moaned into Carmen, drinking in the taste of her lover while Carmen clamped a hand over her mouth, taking Julia’s direction to heart.  
The petite woman worked Carmen over, exploring her depths with her tongue, pulling away to gasp for air and looking up at the dark skinned woman, a bead of cum trailing from Carmen's core to Julia’s lips as the kneeling woman licked her lips.  
Three of her slim fingers found their way into Carmen, meeting her hips as they bucked. Her lips locked around Carmen's clit and she sucked and swirled her tongue.  
Carmen moaned through her hand, and Julia looked up at her again, meeting her eyes with a reproachful look.  
Julia pulled away, leaving Carmen empty and bucking desperately to quench the burning ache in her loins.  
“I said quiet.” Julia said. Picking herself up from the floor.  
The shower water had gone cold, but more than just that caused Carmen to shiver. Her body was on fire and she was aching like she never had before.  
She wanted to finish.  
She needed to finish.  
Julia was going to finish what she started.  
Carmen reached for the smaller woman, who knocked her hand aside and turned to get out of the shower.  
Carmen turned off the water and grabbed the smaller woman by her hand.  
“I need it”  
She whispered, her voice shaking with lust.  
Julia smirked.  
“Make it up to me.”

_“Make it up to me”  
Julia grinned at Carmen. They were both drunk and half naked in the hotel room.  
Carmen had fumbled Julia’s bra and accidentally torn it.  
“What were you thinking?  
Julia grinned, pushing Carmen with her hand and taking her underwear off. Her slim hips met with a gap between her thighs, her labia glistening invitingly.  
Carmen didn’t need any more invitation.  
She pressed Julia into the bed, dragging the slim woman’s hips to the edge of the bed and eliciting a shriek and a giggle. Carmen spread her legs and took a breath of the smell of Julia, the scent of her arousal sending a thrill through Carmen.  
Any nerves she may have had were banished when she tasted the woman laying in front of her. Julia’s legs wrapped around her shoulders and Carmen began to lap at the wet folds in front of her mouth, revealing in the taste of Julia.  
Soft moans met her ministrations, which grew louder and more intense. Julia jerked under Carmen as she teased her clit with her tongue, pressing closer into her.  
Julia hips pressed up into Carmen's mouth, and she slipped a finger into her lover.  
“More” gasped Julia, her breathing ragged.  
Carmen eased a second finger Into the slim woman. Feeling her spread wide around them, she grinned at the sounds Julia was making. Gasping and moaning with each movement of Carmen's fingers and tongue.  
Julia arched her back, and Carmen drove her fingers deeper into her, she groaned and her legs trembled against Carmen's shoulders, before she started bucking harder into Carmen.  
“Faster. I need it.”  
Carmen obliged and rocked her fingers back and forth, finding the perfect spot inside Julia to make her curl her toes  
Finally Julia’s body gave out, and she moaned loudly as she reached her peak, orgasming violently around Carmen's mouth.  
“Fuck” she gasped, breathless _

Julia dragged Carmen to the bed.  
“Lay down.” Carmen did, her body tremble in need and anticipation. Julia stood on the bed, walking to the head where Carmen was laying.  
Carmen could see the glistening wetness of her thighs, and was quickly overwhelmed by the smell of Julia’s arousal When the smaller woman knelt down over her.  
Julia rocked herself back and forth a couple of times, before sitting herself down over Carmen's face, her hot core resting over Carmen's lips, the taste completely overwhelming.  
Julia’s thighs clamped tight around Carmen's face, trapping her in the warm embrace of her body.  
Carmen responded by probing Julia with her tongue, teasing and breathing in her scent and wetness.  
Julia moaned deeply, grinding herself into Carmen's face, gasping and arching her back. She ran her hands through her hair and down her body, Carmen’s attention driving her wild.  
Carmen shifted slightly under her, and her nose found Julia’s clit, and Julia took full advantage of it, using her lover to pleasure herself wildly. She pinched and tugged at one of her breasts, adding to her pleasure and reached back to tease Carmen's nipples, encouraging the woman to work harder.  
Carmen obliged, her tongue twirling around inside Julia, eliciting deep moans and making her hips buck harder.  
Julia ground herself into Carmen's face, her body burning hot, when finally she found her release. She bit back a scream, gasping and moaning loudly, her hands teasing up and down her body as tremors wracked her.  
After a moment of idle rocking, as she rode through her orgasm she lifted off of Carmen and leaned down on shaking arms to kiss her.  
Carmen's face and hair were wet with Julia’s arousal, and she tasted and smelled of Julia. The other woman was gasping for breath, her body taut and her eyes glazed.  
“I know you just are, but breakfast should be here.”  
Julia whispered evilly.  
Carmen nodded absently, still recovering. 

Julia pulled the breakfast cart into the room, and poured coffee for them both. Carmen pulled herself off the bed, and walked on unsteady legs over to the table.  
Julia grinned at the sight of her, her face still covered in arousal and cum.  
“Never done that before.” She finally managed after drinking the entire cup of coffee she was offered.  
“I’ve tried it before.” Julia responded. “No one I’ve been with could handle it.”  
“It was intense.”  
“It was hot.” Julia responded.  
Eggs and toast were divided up and they ate in silence. Until Carmen broke it with a question.  
“How many people have you been with?”  
Julia didn’t look up from her food.  
“Four. They didn’t last.”  
Something about that upset Carmen  
“I want this to last.”  
Julia finally looked up and smiled at her.  
“I do too.”  
“I know what I want Carmen. Romantically and sexually.”  
“Good.”  
Carmen stood up and wrapped her arms around Julia. The smaller woman leaned her head into Carmen's and they shared a kiss, more tender than before.  
“I can keep up with you Jules.” Carmen whispered. “I like aggression in the bedroom.”  
Julia nodded and then yelped.  
Carmen lifted her bodily out of the chair, throwing her over her shoulder and then dropped her on the bed.  
“I need mine now.” The redhead demanded.  
Julia tried to lift herself up only to be forced back down by the much stronger woman.  
There was a look of defiance mixed with lust in Julia’s eyes, and that drove a thrill through Carmen that made her body even hotter than it already was.  
Carmen positioned herself, her dripping wetness in front of Julia’s face.  
“Get to work” she ordered.  
There was a hesitation behind her and she pressed herself into Julia’s face.  
A shiver raced through her body as Julia began her work.  
Her tongue worked away at the redheads core, coaxing ever more heat from her body until Carmen couldn’t hold herself upright anymore.  
Julia definitely knew her work, and soon Carmen's entire body was trembling, the larger woman’s moans filling the room and her hips rocking violently into Julia. 

_“I’ve never had one before.” Carmen admitted. Julia standing over her with a large purple dildo in her hand.  
“Not once?”  
“No”  
“Just relax. You’re going to love it.”  
Carmen lay back, her hair cascading all across the bed as Julia caressed her thighs. Remarkably tender considering how aggressive the smaller woman could be.  
“I’m nervous.”  
“I use it all the time.” Julia whispered reassuringly.  
She teased the top over the entrance to Carmen's core. The tip felt firm and rubbery. The ache in Carmen's core magnified as Julia teased her entrance with the toy, gliding it over her again and again until Carmen tilted her hips and the toy sunk into her.  
She moaned deeply, her body adjusting to the intruder quickly, leaving a sense of fullness that she had never felt before, and she groaned as Julia pulled it back out of her.  
It was thicker than anything she had ever experienced, thicker than Julia's fingers, thicker than her own, and left her feeling delightfully stretched. She bucked her hips, and Julia expertly met her hips with thrusts of the toy.  
Julia leaned over her, pulling her into her chest, and whispered how hot she was, and how good she was doing into Carmen's ear, the larger woman moaning deeply and rocking harder.  
Julia grinned down at carmen, and nuzzled into her neck, her scent spicy and heady, a mix of perfume and sex. Julia bit down hard on her neck, drawing blood, carmen thrashing under her as she worked the toy into her lover expertly.  
Julia ran a hand through carmen's luscious hair, the woman bucking under her touch, so close to her peak. _

Carmen came screaming in pleasure, two of Julia's fingers curled inside of her, rubbing her most sensitive spot while her tongue curled around her clit, driving her further into her orgasm. The woman bucked and rocked her hips, and Julia refused to release her, working methodically through her orgasm until her entire body was trembling desperately.  
Julia pulled away from her lover's body for a moment to breathe and slipped a third finger into the woman, whose arms gave out and fell face first into the bed, mewling in pleasure. Julia returned to lapping at her body, her dark thighs slick with her wetness, and trembling.  
Julia helped Carmen roll over, running a hand over her chest, smiling down at her.  
“I love you” carmen finally gasped, tremors still wracking her body  
Julia grinned back at her, running a trembling hand down her chest, leaving a wet trail between her breasts.  
“Me? Or my hands?”  
She leaned down on top of carmen, letting the stronger woman run a hand down her back, sending shivers. Carmen nuzzled into her breasts, the smells of her lover and herself mixing together perfectly.  
“All of you.” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.  
> i have a few more ideas that I might put out there, but it will be a little while.


End file.
